


Reunion

by READER_X



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Multi, Secret Crush, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/READER_X/pseuds/READER_X
Summary: It's been a year since The Warrior of Light and her favorite pair of twins separated and went on their own way. Now, they were reuniting in Ishgard and all Astrea could do was sit and wait anxiously for their return.





	Reunion

 

Astrea paced back and forth, boots clicking against the wooden floor beneath her. Her hands were clasped behind her back while her gaze darted from the floor over to the door, like clockwork.

"I fear you might wear a hole in the floor if you keep at that." Aymeric interrupted her otherwise rhythmic pacing.

The clicking of her boots stopped as she looked over at the raven haired Elezen, offering an apologetic smile in return. He merely chuckled at her as he raised a hand. "Continue on, I understand you must be quiet anxious to see them again." He leaned forward on the table, lacing his fingers under his chin, his work forgotten below him in favour of his Warrior of Light.

Astrea instead walked over to the table, sitting down in the chair and folded her hands in her lap. "I am." Her voice was soft, almost to the point of fragility. A smile graced Aymeric's lips as he leaned back in his chair. "A year it's been, has it not?"

A nod.

"A woman of little words still I see." He chuckled lightly; However Amyeric didn't think he would want it any other way.

Astrea glanced up at him, an apologetic look shimmering in her tea green eyes. "Ah, sorry-"

"I merely jest." Amyeric stopped her before she began to worry any further. "They should be here soon, last I heard they had entered the-"

As if on cue the doors opened, the crisp winter air rushing across the floor until it was abruptly cut off when the doors were closed once again. Two silver haired Elezen teens stepped into the hall, the snowflakes clinging to their clothing began to melt almost instantaneously.

Astrea was already up and half way across the room by the time they finished brushing themselves off, both of them glancing up to greet her. They never got a chance however, as Astrea threw both her arms around either of them, hugging them both tightly.

The twins exchanged smiles with each other as they wrapped their arms around her small frame, both having grown considerably in the year they were separated. "It's so good to see you again, Astrea," Alisaie greeted, not missing the way Alphinaud's grip tightened on her ever so subtly.

" _Gods, I've missed you._ " It was Alphinaud's turn to speak, his body reluctant to release her just yet. Just one more moment, that's all he asked for.

Astrea gave them both a squeeze before stepping out of their embrace, taking her chance to finally get a good look at them. Despite both still being in their late teens, both had clearly hit a growth spurt while they were apart; Alphinaud stood at least a head taller than her and Alisaie somewhere in between.

Their bodies had filled out in all the right places as well; Alphinaud had much broader shoulders now and Alisaie had grown into a slender woman with an elegant waistline.

"You've grown so much." Astrea smiled as she placed a hand on either of their cheeks. "I missed you both so much." Her voice strained, clearly struggling to keep her emotions in check during such an emotional reunion.

Alphinaud was the first to step forth, gathering her in his arms and hugging her tightly against him; One hand around her waist and the other lost itself in her hair. "And we you.." He breathed out, pressing his face into the side of her hair.

Astrea was pleasantly caught off guard by Alphinaud's sudden forwardness, wrapping her arms around his back and dug her fingers into his coat. She let her eyes flutter closed, not caring who saw them right now.

Her babies were back and that was that mattered to her in that moment.

"Come now Alphie, you can't hog her all day." Alisaie piped up, causing a blush to spread across his pale cheeks as he released their girl, albeit reluctantly.

Alisaie smirked at him before catching Astrea's hand and fluidly spun her into her own arms. The two girls were now about the same height, perhaps Alisaie a hair taller than her.

Astrea's arms slid around her back as they embraced, holding her tightly as if she never wanted to let go. "I've missed you dearly." Alisaie whispered softly, running a hand through Astrea's soft locks, tilting her head and planting a soft kiss on her temple.

" _And I you.._ "


End file.
